Entities such as products, product creators, and/or product vendors may be discussed by individuals (referred to herein as “users”) in online user reviews. For instance, an online user review about a software application may describe the software application, the creator of the software application, and perhaps even a vendor (separate from the software application creator) that sells the software application, such as an online marketplace. These types of user reviews may include information about entities that may not have been provided or generated, for instance, by the entities themselves.